You'll Be In My Heart
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae harus pergi, dan Donghae tentu tidak menginginkannya. Pergi kemana sebenarnya? "Tapi aku harus pergi, hae… Kau tau itu…" . "Demi Tuhan, Donghae!" Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Eunhae drabble! Songfic! fluffy ?


Title : You'll be in my heart[Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.:You'll Be In My Heart:.

.

.

**_.  
Come stop your crying, it will be alright_**

**_Just take my hand and hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you from all around you_**

**_I will be here, don't you cry  
._**

**Author's POV**

"Ssh… _Uljimma_… Sudah hae…"

Hyukjae berbisik lirih sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang masih menangis sesengukkan. Donghae menggeleng dengan keras, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada baju depan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan dan mengangkat wajah Donghae.

"Jangan menangis… Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis…" Bisiknya lembut.

Perlahan ia usap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya, tangisan Donghae mereda akan perlakuan yang ia terima. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan amat memelas, mengeluarkan jurus _fishy-eyes_ andalannya.

"Tapi Hyukkie…" Lirihnya.

"Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi…" Hyukjae mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Tapi aku tak mau kau pergi…!"

"Aku janji aku akan kembali padamu…"

"Tapi… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Hyukkie… Aku butuh kau… Aku tidak mau terpisah darimu…"

**_.  
For one so small, You seem so strong_**

**_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_**

**_This bond between us can't be broken_**

**_I will be here, don't you cry_**

**_.  
_**

"Tapi aku harus pergi, hae… Kau tau itu…"

"Mengapa…? Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku…?" Tanya Donghae, air mata kembali menggenang disudut matanya.

"_Aniyo_! _Ani_! Tentu bukan begitu!" Seru Hyukjae cepat.

"Lalu kenapa…? Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada disisiku…?"

Hyukjae lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Sepertinya keadaan ini juga menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku…" Bisiknya lagi sambil mengelus surai _brunette_ Donghae.

**_.  
'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart_**

**_From this day on now and forever more_**

**_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_**

**_You'll be here in my heart, always_**

**_.  
_**

"Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, begitupun sebaliknya… Aku… Tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal ini dalam kata-kata. Tapi… Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Jelas Hyukjae kaku, sambil menatap dalam mata Donghae.

Donghae menarik napasnya, "T-tapi… Aku tetap tidak mau kau pergi, Hyukkie. Aku takut…"

"Kenapa kau takut?"

"A-aku takut kau tidak akan… kembali padaku…"

"Aku pasti kembali hae… Aku mencintaimu, semua tau itu."

"Hanya member yang lain serta orangtua kita semua yang tau…" Koreksi Donghae.

"_Ne… Mianhae_… Tapi kau sendiri pula yang belum ingin kita begini di hadapan semua orang bukan?"

"Itu karena… Kau tau semua orang tidak akan menerima kita semudah itu, Hyukkie…"

"Aku tau…" Gumam Hyukjae lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sendu.

**_.  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?_**

**_They just don't trust what they can't explain_**

**_I know we're different but deep inside us_**

**_We're not that different at all_**

**_.  
_**

"Tidak sedikit yang akan mencoba memisahkan kita bila mereka tau… Aku tak mau itu…" Gumam Donghae, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"_Nan arrayo_... Karna itu juga aku tidak pernah mempublikasikan hubungan kita kan?"

Donghae mengangguk lemah. Hyukjae mengecup rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi kau harus tau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah. Apapun yang orang lain katakan aku akan tetap mencintaimu… Jadi jangan sedih lagi…"

Donghae mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut, kau akan mendapat orang lain, mungkin seorang gadis seperti yang mereka selalu katakan. Aku takut saat kau meninggalkanku."

**_.  
Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_**

**_We need each other to have, to hold_**

**_They'll see in time, I know_**

**_.  
_**

"Jangan dengarkan mereka… Kau tau aku mencintaimu, hanya kau."

Donghae terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk. Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut, menatap matanya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanyanya.

Mata Donghae membulat. Ia lalu menggeleng dengan keras dan sangat cepat, mencoba meyakinkan Hyukjae dan membuang pikiran tersebut dari otaknya. Hyukjae menghela napasnya.

"Lantas yakinlah, hae. Meski aku tidak ada disisimu aku tetap mencintaimu, akan selalu mencintaimu terus," bisiknya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk lemah, meski terlihat masih amat tidak rela.

"Aku pasti kembali padamu. Aku telah berjanji bukan? Jadi bersabarlah sampai aku kembali ya?"

**_.  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong_**

**_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_**

**_They'll see in time, I know_**

**_We'll show them together_**

**_.  
_**

"Kau pasti akan kembali kan? Benar-benar akan kembali ke sisiku?" Donghae bertanya kembali memastikan.

Hyukjae mengangguk, tersenyum memperlihatkan gusinya.

"Aku pasti kembali. _Yaksokhalge_."

"Benar? Tidak akan melupakanku?"

"_Ne_."

"Sedetikpun?"

"_Ne_."

"Akan tetap menyayangiku?"

"_Ne_."

"Tetap mencintaiku?"

"_Ne_."

"Tetap-"

Omongan Donghae terhenti saat Hyukjae mengecup lembut bibirnya. Kemudian Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipinya, menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

**_.  
Oh you'll be in my heart no matter what they say_**

**_You'll be here in my heart always_**

**_Always, I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, always and always_**

**_Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always_**

**_.  
_**

"Kau masih meragukanku?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan sedih lagikan? Tunggu aku, aku pasti kembali," Hyukjae meyakinkan.

Donghae menghela napasnya panjang. Ia baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk kembali protes ketika sebuah suara memotong perkataannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Donghae! Hyukjae-_hyung_ hanya pergi selama seminggu menemaniku dan Wookie untuk liburan!"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, beberapa meter dari mereka. Ternyata sedari tadi ia mendengarkan percakapan sepasang kekasih itu dan mulai merasa risih karenanya. Sementara Hyukjae sibuk berusaha meyakinkan Donghae sambil memeluknya di sofa panjang, Kyuhyun rupanya menonton televisi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Tapi konsentrasinya kini terganggu.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya sebal. Persis seperti anak kecil yang diganggu.

"Diam kau _evil magnae_! Dan kau seharusnya memanggilku _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat membalasnya, "_hyung_ mana yang merengek saat akan ditinggal satu minggu untuk liburan, seperti akan ditinggal seumur hidup?"

"B-berisik!" Donghae menjawab, memalingkan wajah merahnya dan menyembunyikannya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan akan tingkahnya. Ia kembali memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Yah, cukup merepotkan memiliki kekasih berjiwa lima tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh dua puluh lima tahun. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Donghae menarik, bukan begitu?

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

… Fic apa ini

Memang aku author yang cheesy gombal tapi gagal #plak

Tiba-tiba iseng aja pengen ngetik sesuatu. Terus playlist di shuffle muter lagu ini, yaaa jadi deh drabble aneh ini.

Enak ya hyuk liburan ke yunani bareng kyu sama wook. Aku juga pengen deh kesana T_T

Anyway, hiraukan author geje ini. Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
